


The bad guy always wins

by VenomousVore



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Cum Eating, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gravity Manipulation, I'm Going to Hell, I'm too tired to fully edit, Kidnapping, Loss of Powers, Minor Character Death, Muzzles, Needles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Possessive Yon-Rogg, Punching, This in UnBeta'd, Zero-gravity sex, bad guy wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousVore/pseuds/VenomousVore
Summary: The supreme intelligence manages to subdue Vers so Yon-Rogg can return her to Hala and reclaim her by using her biology against her.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned this is whack

Yon’s jaw was tight as Vers struggled against the tendrils keeping her down on her knees, forcing her to speak with the supreme intelligence. As she struggled, he couldn’t help but put a hand on the woman’s wrist. Making sure the eyesore of colors on her suit returned to its proper green and black.

There would be no more of this...Carol. She was Vers, and he knew he couldn’t eradicate the human side to the girl, so the supreme intelligence guided him to a new way. He’d have to use her human half, her human impulses against her.

Her stupid little monkey brain would submit in the end. It felt almost barbaric to get involved with his protege in such a way, but the commander couldn’t deny the attraction, especially in battle. Where sweat clung to her skin, bosom heaving, even now: powerless on her knees trying to fight him.

The supreme intelligence as always was right, he’d enjoy this new way of breaking Vers. These ponderings were quickly cut off when the doors opened, Minn-Erva stepping in a smug smile on her blue lips.

“The human’s and Skrulls have been disposed of,” Turning his head, Yon stood proud as out the window he could see their bodies freezing and floating throughout the endless vacuum of space.

His peripheral caught Vers slumping, him taking this chance to pull out a second dampener, pressing it tightly into the other side of her pale throat. Completely suppressing her powers, the powers he envied and adored all at once. 

In a second the tendrils fell away, the limp form of Vers collapsing against the floor. Helpless, now suppressed, she was just another human. Lifting up the blonde, Minn-Erva moved forward. Locking Vers arms together before doing the same with her legs, taking in her satisfaction before muzzling the traitorous hero.

“Let’s move,”

The flight home was uneventful, Vers unstirring from where she was locked into her seat. Minn-Erva every now and again inspecting her. Not being quiet with her insults, Yon didn’t feel the need to intervene for once. The ridicule was deserved for her desertion anyway. 

A special transport back to his home had been arranged, they couldn’t allow the public to find out one of their precious Star Force had been branded a traitor and had to be corrected. 

“So what did the supreme intelligence tell you to do to her?” Minn-Erva questioned, helping him with the door so he could get in and set the blonde down.

“That’s not your concern, you’re dismissed,” 

Begrudgingly the blue woman nodded, stepping out and closing the door behind her. Muttering curses down the hallway, wondering how some stupid human was gifted with a power so great.

The minute she was gone, Yon strode over to his desk where a plethora of objects had been left. It bothered him that someone was allowed to come into his room when he wasn’t there, but it was a small price to pay. 

Stalking back over to the traitor, his gloved hands went to work on flipping her over. Fingers trailing over the back zipper of her uniform before tugging it down to reveal the expanse of milky skin. 

Tugging the legs of the suit down and removing the binding on her legs, and then arms. The suit slipped away, and he quickly turned the woman back over but not before tying her hands behind her back and fastening her legs until they were crossed over another. Once that had been situated and done, his golden eyes widened as he fully took in the unclothed form of his protege.

Her biology wasn’t unusual, terran biology was the same as the kree. It was simply that sex wasn’t as casual a passtime on Hala as it was on Terra. Although, he wouldn’t mind the carnal experiments he’d subject the woman to. In fact he’d rather enjoy it.

Maneuvering the woman until she was kneeling on his sheets, her eyelids finally fluttering. Unable to say anything against the muzzle still over her lips. The minute she realized her predicament though, her eyes burned with a fire. Obviously attempting to use her powers, only to look terribly frightened when she realized it didn’t work.

“You didn’t want to listen the Kree way, so the human way will have to do,” Yon chastised, wrapping a tight hand over her left breast. Squeezing the supple flesh and digging his fingers in when she tried to pull away.

His forefinger and thumb pinched the hardening nipple making him smirk, “Working already I see,” Vers took this chance to try to pull away again.

The twinges of her face cluing the man in that she was trying to make noise. Whether it was an actual bark of disapproval or a moan he couldn’t tell. She couldn’t make a sound from behind the tech.

“Now Vers you know this can all stop if you let the supreme intelligence fully in again,” 

The blonde shook her head, trembling when his angered grip tightened around the bud in his fingertips. 

Pulling her closer by the flesh that was coloring in a pained red, purple seeping in, Yon used his free hand to backhand her face. The muzzle had taken most of the blow but she still fell back onto his bed.

Her knees flailed falling back against her torso, his swift hand grabbing her by her crossed ankles and pushing until they were snuggly behind her head, leaving her cunt and ass exposed.

His golden eyes took in the sight, noticing her hair was darker than the halo on her head and couldn’t resist giving them a firm tug. Her torso vibrated in the pain she felt, head tipping back against her ankles and brow pinching giving him more reason to reclaim a handful and pull, watching as her lips and skin moved with it.

“I’ve hit you harder in training Vers, surely this doesn’t feel as bad,” he mocked, his armored fingers running over the flesh and pulling apart her folds.

Her abdomen twitched, surely at the coldness of his covered fingertips running over her sensitive flesh. 

His thumb wandered until it found a small bundle of nerves that left the traitors back arching, moving in circles it didn’t take long for her cunt to begin to grow wet and her eyes to be fired up in rage.

“Now you know what it feels like to be betrayed, I put so much work into you Vers and you repay me by going back to your weak pathetic life on earth,”

Pinching the nub, his fingers moved to twirl and tittlate her clitorus with wetness slipping down his fingers.

“All for nothing now, Ronan blew up your little Rock of a planet, and your friends bodies are floating throughout space,” Vers’ head jerked at his words, anger filled eyes filling with tears that didn’t fall but her face was red with both pleasure and agony.

Pushing down hard on the nub, Yon moved in close, lips brushing down her temple but moving away quickly to avoid being headbutted, his thick armored fingers began to push into her folds.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you just listened to me,” the woman’s head thrashed as three armored fingers pushed deep within her, stretching the hardly used parts.

Her feet flexed, trying to dislodge them from their spot from behind her head so she could kick him away to no avail as he pushed deeper sending more of her weight downwards.

Her eyes bulged suddenly as the cold armor brushed a spot deep within her, not unnoticed by her mentor because nothing had ever gotten passed him.

All at once, forcefully all three fingers were pushing heavily over her G-spot, her scream going unheard, body choking as his gauntlet activated. The green aura of manipulated gravity glowing around her cunt as she felt her folds being pulled further apart, and a deep suction against her clitorus and G-Spot: as if he were sucking them away from her body.

“Embrace it Vers, embrace it and every time we aren’t in combat you’ll get to feel this way,”

No, she didn’t want that. Didn’t want to trade her service for pleasure. These monsters killed thousands, destroyed planets, stole her!

Shaking her head with defiant tears breaking across her face, she made sure to look him dead in the eye as he doubled his efforts.

Carol hadn’t expected him to smirk, she’d expected a harsh glare but Yon only held a sadistic fascinated look of glee as his eyes trained over her trembling thighs.

More manipulated gravity pulled at her pubic hair, a fourth finger being forced in before a fifth and his large fist was being forcefully yielded through her opening folds before the gravity pushed back, forcefully wrapping and tightening against the intrusion.

Her neck screamed in pain as she forced it back, body firing off in distress and pleasure as her body took in the intrusion like a vice.

Yon punched his fist forward as if he were fighting, allowing himself to feel as he chuckled darkly as her body jumped, flat stomach peaking as he pushed.

Knuckles brushing her G-spot and pushing hard at the spot to make her scream soundlessly. 

Wetness flooded, a spout of discharge escaping her, chest heaving as he pushed through her orgasm and continued on quickly, fiercely until another spout erupted not a minute later.

“Your ape body really does love this Vers,” 

The look she gave him wasn’t at all effective with it being glazed over and hazy. That wouldn’t do at all, tapping the muzzle it quickly began to transform along her face, forcing itself between her teeth, stretching her jaw open wide and flattering her tongue out for him to rub his fingers over.

“Ahp,” obviously she was trying to say stop but he wouldn’t, not as his wet fingers dug back against her wet pussy lips before he was wiping it back into her mouth, not missing her brows crinkling in distaste.

“Never,” he promised darkly, quickly stripping off his own uniform before pouncing, straddling her folded body and pressing his weight down upon her before his wet fingers were tangled in her mass of hair, pulling her pried open mouth to his cock and sheathing it inside.

Immediately air huffed trying to force him out as he pushed into her throat. Her nose tilted sideways since it was so firmly pressed against his own pubic hair.

“Take it Vers, take what your commanding officer gives you,” he groaned, fucking in and out in a rapid succession, likely bruising her insides while taking long intervals to hold her steady and block her airflow.

Her complexion wasn’t at all the same peach but a bright red as she couldn’t breath, purple settling in as tears flooded her face and her lashes fluttered, eyes rolling back into her head.

His release flooded her lax mouth as her body lost consciousness. The gag immediately melding back onto her features and forcing his semen into her mouth for safe keeping. Her unconscious forms Adam’s Apple bobbing at the sensation of it dripping down her throat.

* * *

Carol opened her eyes only to realize there was something covering them, in fact it seemed her makeshift gag had melded around her entire head, forcing her hair out into a ponytail in the back.

The position she was in was one she was familiar with, upside down, legs pulled apart, except this time her ponytail was being pulled so her head and arms were being pulled up behind her, from the side she’d look like the letter J.

Another thing that her brain registered was the pain in her breast. A band of metal, the same type constructing her gag, was around her torso, her flesh pushed through two holes that she new shrank to tighten around the mounds of flesh. 

If she could see them she’d be able to compare them to a plum. A deep pained purple, distended from her chest.

Her position wasn’t helping either since their weight was being forced down by gravity. 

Carol startled as her mask shifted, getting a little tighter around her temples before it melded to cloud her ears, blocking out the sound from the world around her, making it all the more startling when a firm smack was pressed onto her boobs.

Two bare and firm hands were suddenly gripping their respective mound and squeezing. Shaking them back in forth in their hands, before they let go, her body swinging lightly from the suspension before a painful punch landed on her torso.

The next few hits came moments later, the blows now accompanied by fabric on his fist. He was using her as a punching bag.

Most of them punches from them on where aimed at her breast, she was sure the skin would break but before it could the action stopped.

Ten long agonizing minutes of waiting passed before a mouth sucked her right nipple into her mouth, her body itched to react but she couldn’t even move her face behind the mask so her body betrayed her again. 

Her cunt began to water, she knew it wasn’t her fault as the hitting had made her breast sensitive to the touch. It was only logical her body would react to stimulus.

Teeth grazed over her nub before it latched on and tugged, the pinch making her wiggle as her commanding officer popped off before blowing over the skin and repeating the process with her left nipple. 

Yon moved away then, blowing cool air back onto the erect numbs and scenting the air. The stench of sex igniting him.

He’d taunt her for her leaking cunt but she wouldn’t hear it. He could do whatever he liked now and he was giddy with power, especially after his meeting with the Supreme intelligence who’d informed him that Vers' power could be taken and implanted within himself.

When he asked about what would be done with the Terran when the process was complete, his own face with green eyes smiled at him.

“Keep her as a prize, you’ll be the most renowned warrior in all of Hala,”

His little Terran, truly helpless to him. It’d come soon, but he wouldn’t tell his Vers about what was to come.

He may have lost a warrior but he’d be the best of them all and she’d remain stuffed and used forever, her body had been altered already to live a life as someone born on Hala. She wouldn’t be growing old or dying anytime soon. 

A cart sat beside him, on the top where empty tubes attached to two large jugs at the bottom. The canisters were filled with an aphrodisiac that’d drive his Vers mad.

Her perky breast would grow further and be horribly sensitive, she could cum from him simply running a finger over her nubs. While her cunt would endlessly ache, contracting to be filled and endlessly moist. Her mouth would water to be filled, gag reflex missing, while her body would be sensitive to even the slightest of touches.

He’d have to administer it every three months, but he’d likely do it more than that. The process was too entertaining to wait too long, and she couldn’t overdose from it either.

Detaching the beams around her arms and hair, Vers’ body quickly fell so she was completely vertical. He’d give her a few moments to get some blood to rush into her head before he brought her head up the other way so she was suspended in the same J fashion from before.

Slipping on his gauntlet, Yon carefully got her into place before instructing the face hugging gag to pry her mouth open and free her nostrils. 

Grabbing the second largest tube on the tray, he jumped at the process of shoving it down her throat, smirking as her throat tried desperately to keep him out and sloshing choking noises finally ceased as he made it down her bulging throat and further and further until it was visible through her stomach.

Attached to the same tube were two smaller ones which he used the gauntlet to thread up inside her head.

The next two tubes were different from the rest due to the ends fastenings, Yon knew Vers wouldn’t enjoy this but he certainly would. Two thick and sharp needles were perched on the ends with clamps that keep them inside her nipples. 

“Oh Vers,” he breathed out, his cock as heavy as a rock between his legs as he picked up the first need and grabbed her left tit with a firm grip.

Her body swung in anger, so much fight in her he’d deplete. Teasingly he poked her nub once, chuckling darkly at the way her stomach lurched around the tube, her body trying to still as not to shift them any further.

In a quick motion he priced through, knowing just how her body moved she’d tried to scream to no avail as it’s fastening quickly locked on, putting pressure on her nub making the needles fit much tighter. 

The second one didn’t go in any easier, Vers legs had begun to shake in shock but he wasn’t finished.

Three tubes remained on the table, one extraordinarily large, one around the same size as the one in her mouth, and one last one the same width as the ones attached to her breast.

Taking the smallest tube Yon stood straighter as he approached her glistening sex. Activating his gloves to pull apart her folds so he could access her urethra, it’d be a tight fit.

His gauntleted hand moved to her thigh, sweeping the skin in an act of comfort so she’d loosen more as the tube began pushing and pushing.

His acts of comfort weren’t doing much but he didn’t care too much as the tube finally popped in and continued in further incase she tried getting it loose by pissing.

Scooping the wetness from her folds into a hand, the Star Force commanded lubed up her asshole while using his gravity manipulation to stretch it apart further as he forced the tube in and into her body.

Only three holes were left on her body but her ears wouldn’t need something of the sort, so the only tube left was the largest tube that was waiting to plunge into her vagina.

Grabbing it in two hands, slowly but surely with several twisting maneuvers she had two tubes distilling her features.

Returning to the jugs, Yon steadily turned the valves, a lavender mixture now running through the clear tubes and filling his slaves body.

“Soon Vers, soon what you have will be all mine, your powers and your body.”


	2. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a part two

Vers’ body was unable to ignore the pressure as the power gifted to her was torn from her essence. The drugs that’d been pumped through her system transformed the pain into a sick sense of pleasure, her thighs glistening as Yon-Rogg hissed through his teeth, the supreme intelligence transferring the power into his skin, crowning him the mightiest of all warriors on Hala.

The chips stuck in her neck crackled, breaking away from her body as they lost use. Her former commander held the deepest power within, gold eyes now shining smugly, staring at her intently.

“I guess this is a cause for celebration,” Yon practically growled, the supreme intelligence chuckled, it’s toning voice amused as it agreed.

“Enjoy your pursuits Yon-Rogg. For you are the mightiest warrior of all Hala,” the landscape around them fell away and Carol moaned through gritted teeth as her naked body hit the floor. Fatigued and broken as the thing that’d she lost everything for had been taken, leaving her and her world fragmented.

Yon’s already domineering steps changed as he walked, prowling and oozing power as he scooped her up from the floor. The grazes of his touch on her skin sending shivers down her spine yet she didn’t fight them as he walked them back to his room.

“Thank you Vers,” the sincerity shone brightly through his swarthy and bragging tone. The deep chuckling that followed is what swept her to sleep, body tickling in sparks of pleasure.

* * *

Yon Rogg announced his victory to the people of Hala with Vers hidden from view, lips forced around his cock. 

Hala now single handedly ruled over most of the galaxy itself and was quickly moving to the next. And he alone ruled his puny little human filled with a fight he continued to drown out with pleasure.

* * *

The blonde woman tried to flex her muscles to help push away the suit sticking to her features, a prison in itself.

Immobilized, Vers couldn’t even ground her teeth together as her mummified body's vagina throbbed, empty and dripping for something to fill it and pleasure her.

There were no tubes or clamps on her at the moment, nothing to stimulate her as she was strapped down somewhere flat, mouth watering.

The effects of the drugs in her system didn’t exhaust her as much as the mentality it took to fight against those feelings but she wouldn’t willingly embrace the need to suckle something in her mouth and pound into her flesh.

It could have been hours or minutes since she was set here, ever since the grand announcement her headpiece had been clamped on, keeping her sightless and deaf. 

A soundless annoyed grunt pushed at her chest, the need to shift her glistening thighs just as overwhelming as the want consuming her. 

Her hips canted in what could only been something less that an actual inch, seeking friction only for the suit around her to tighten further in punishment, stealing her breath completely.

If she could open her eyes they’d be bulging from her sockets as she began to suffocate, her clit buzzing wantanly as the pressure on her breast brought the barest hint of relief to her standing nipples desperate for stimulation.

She guessed it wouldn’t matter because she’d be dead soon, at least that’s what she thought as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yon had the world at his fingertips, woman practically begging to get in his bed, and more promised to him than anyone ever before.

Still he only wanted one thing, one person, and conveniently she was in his home too. His loins came to life at the prospect of invasion and his hands shook at the mere fact that he could touch.

Vers was his filthy little human, the last of her kind, and the only woman he ever wanted to bed.

She stared at him with her usual fury, teeth trying to snarl to avail, the gag keeping her mouth open for the taking. But that isn’t what had her riled up.

He’d pushed her onto her back, tying her legs back to her chest, making sure her head was positioned so she could see, and his favorite part, also her least, being he’d positioned her hands so her fingers were holding open her dripping folds.

“It’s nice to finally have something touching down there isn’t it?” The question made her brow furrow, blazing eyes screaming at him.

“I never meant what I said when I told you being a warrior was what you were meant for,” he added as an afterthought, his own finger reaching out to her swollen clit and giving it a few taps.

“You’ve always been a filthy little ape, and this is what your ape body wants and needs. So as your owner, your god, I’m going to take whatever I want from you, and you’re going to give it because your body wants to give it to me too,” his thumb brushed up over her clitoris now, covering it and smothering it with deft circles. 

“I’ve owned you for so long and I always will, it’s my blood running through your veins. So tell me Vers, how's it feel to belong to a god?”

Yon pinched her clitoris hard, chuckling when her fingers twitched and a sound pushed from the open cavern dripping with drool.

Moving up the bed, his dick was already pearling at the tip and her fingers desperate attempt to keep him out failed as he breached her sex.

The position she was in wasn’t flattering for himself but he didn’t mind as he balled up her hair in his hand, adjusting her head until her open mouth was level with his own. 

Spitting, he then dove in, tongue pressing down her throat as their noses clashed. The rock of his hips causing her sounds to vibrate against his tongue.

Her channel surged, pulling his cock in as he thrust. His own groans intertwining with her own as his release built up within until he let go.

Orgasm overrunning him as her gut filled. The feeling of it pushing her to her breaking point, wringing his last remnants into her hungry form.

* * *

Vers’ naked body quivered, her weight shifting on her toes to alleviate the rope wound around her throat. 

A sleeve had been pulled up over her arms, keeping them behind her back and drawn so tightly together her shoulders ached.

Saliva dribbled down the bulbous gag in her mouth, the damn thing expanding so she was forced to suckle at it constantly so it’d stay down.

Training, Yon had called it.

Sweat beaded down her body, mainly around her breast. She didn’t know what he’d been drugging her with, or even why it’d been made, but they’d only gotten bigger. 

The weight hurt her back meaning she keened with pleasure and relief when they were lifted and held.

As of late she knew Yon had been using that fact to his advantage, saddling up behind her and holding the weight while rubbing her nipples between his fingers.

“Maybe we ought a think about milking, that way you won’t just be a little ape, you’ll be a cow,” Yon murmured offhandedly, picturing her swollen nipples pearling with milk, her no longer just relieved with her breast being held but actually needing them to be emptied and tended to.

Something she’d have to beg for, he wanted her to beg for him so badly, but breaking her was fun too.

Reaching out behind him, Yon took the cupped instrument in hand, fingers moving to push out her folds while she whined and teetered before cupping her sex and turning on the suction.

“It’s only fair that while you learn to suckle, your cunt gets some of the attention as well,” really it wasn’t for her pleasure more so he wanted to see her wet lips fluff and expand, sensitive and pink.

Vers snarled angrily, eyes threatening to roll back as an orgasm overcame her, thighs glistening and being painted with more of her release making Yon turn it up even higher. Wringing her orgasm for all it was worth as he squeezed her chest. 

The pain and pleasure never ending as she struggled to keep breathing.

* * *

The longer she was forced to submit the more she had to argue with herself would it really be so bad for her to beg at this point. He’d won, yes she’d sooner die than beg but it’s not as if she could kill herself or he’d do it for her. 

And her breast and cunt hurt, something, multiple things had been added to her concoction and clarity only came once in a blue moon.

Memories of her slobbering on his cock, mind whirring that she needed his release or she would die left her shivering. 

She needed release as well, needed it because it was no longer an option since she refused to beg for it.

And as she lay folded like an upside down chair, forceps keeping her wide open with an attachment still and waiting to plunder in, breast teaming with milk and forced into tubes waiting to squeeze, she found herself begging and the last of her will giving.

“Please,”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on so many non smut stories I'm like dying so i was like brush i cant finish any of these rn so imma finish this mess


End file.
